winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coolak
I'm sorry, but my edits are not unreasonable. In case you still don't know, I am the leader of the music and script parts of this wiki. This means I can change any video for another one if I like, for example. The video change has nothimg to do with promoting my channel. I am not the faulty one here. YOU should have talked to me about this first. I AM human. I HAVE feelings too. I HAVE a mind that allows me to think and act properly, which obviously you did not do by not talking to me first. Next time, I hope you will be nicer and ask me first before reporting everything YOU judge unnaceptable and don't like to the admins in everyone's back. XxDragonHeart (talk) 15:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) The fact that you are the leader of the music part of this wiki and that you "have feelings too" doesn't give you the right to change the videos to those you like more. If not me, you wouldn't even hear this song until it got aired on the English Nick or relesed in iTunes. You should be grateful for this and respect my rights as the ORIGINAL uploader of this video and the original author of this article. I'm sure the admins will be on my side. Coolak (talk) 16:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) P.S. by doing such actions you kill the chance of any further exclusive uploads from me. Coolak (talk) 16:10, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I had already responded to your forum talk. Please check there. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I must have missed your message. Has the issue been resolved? [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's been resolved, thank you for your concern though. Coolak (talk) 10:46, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for the lack of explanation. I used rollback tool and it just reverted everything automatically and that tool just does not let you put on anything. About your contribution, yes, the explanation is logical, that's why I put it on the trivia section (I hope you see it). The date and transformation is normally what we rely on to talk about "plot". For the second movie, the transformation is Believix, which appears in both season 4 and 5, but judging civilian outfit, it hardly can be season 5. Also, the airdate. Second movie was aired on October 29, 2010; the last episode of season 4 was aired on November 13, 2009; the first episode of season 5 was aired on October 16, 2012 (all Italian airdates). The same thing happens to the first movie and 2 related episodes (last episode of season 3 and first episode of season 4). For the third movie if you're questioning, it's more complicated to say with both cases, since Italy aired the episodes after US had aired (I don't really remember if there was a delay of completing 13 first episodes of season 5 in Italy or not). But since Politea appears in third movie, and the forms there are Sirenix and Dark Sirenix, we all know it takes place sometimes between season 5 and 6. With the evidence of having the Trix dancing in their Dark Sirenix form at the end of the movie, and on the first episode of season 6, the Dark Sirenix form is still there, it makes sense that the movie should be before that episode, hence our "continuity" there. There are plot holes and bloopers/mistakes there as always, but well, as the movies seem to be somewhat take place on an alternative universe, I don't try to sort everything up that much. And I'm curious about "secret project" you mentioned since as far as I know, we don't have any since we're not affiliated with Rainbow. -- 01:56, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Coolak, thanks for correcting the Ancestral Witches' pages! But don't worry about changing the image names because then you'll have add it onto the the page again and any other corresponding pages (it's a nuisance), trust me. Please do not mess with the theme names on the infobox however, because that's a specific coding, I believe, and it's complicated. Other than that, thanks for your edits! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:44, November 19, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower * WhiteJasmineFlower, I know about this, I just forgot to fix the image's and the theme's names when I performed a mass replacement. Thank you for correcting me. Coolak (talk) 00:10, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Ah, I see. No problem then. And I've deleted the page for you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:13, November 20, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower